PAC-MAN AND THE SUPER SMASH BROS!
by ml6636592
Summary: When Pac-man faces a new threat to the world, he does the only thing he can, he joins the SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! But is all of this worth it? With the help of Mario, Sonic the hedgehog, Wii fit trainer and the gang, it might be. (Please note I made some slight changes to the original story)
1. NAMCO

It was a peaceful day in Nintendo city, Pac-man does not live here but he is here to make a partnership for Pac-man and the ghostly adventures 2.

Pac-man often enjoyed the peace at Nintendo city, and he loved to take a stroll, everything IS perfect for our cherry chasing dot muncher.

Until Nega man came by and began to wreck havoc with Bowser. Everyone did what they did when Godzilla attacked then on may 16th, RAN. "Alright! we have to recovered this item!" Nega man stated. Bowser flipped 3 cars and burned one to ash. "What's is it?"

"I dunno, but if this can kill those annoying stupid Nintendo characters than i'm good!" nega man stated as he shot an innocent man with his laser, almost killing him. A random girl "You know how it works" screamed, "DAD!"

She grabbed Pac-man by the (Chest?) in fear and anger. "Please! save my dad!" She shouted. You see, Pac-man my had fought things but those were either ghosts or members of street fighters, so his response to that was this: "I love to but i'm just a plat former." he said nervously.

the girl looked at Pac-man in disgust and walked off. Pac-man signed in sadness, than he knew what he must do. After all, he may have only saved his land, but he wasn't gonna just sit here and watch this new enemy destroy everything and ruin his and everyone else's day.

So he picked up a 8 bit fruit, and shot it right at Bowser's face. Bowser growled at Pac-man in fury. "So the yellow gumball wants a fight doesn't he?" Bowser asked. Pac-man only smirked and got into a fighting stance, he was ready for battle.

Bowser charged at Pac-man and did his double smash attack, knocking Pac-man far. Pac-man recovered and did a 4x combo on Bowser than finishing him with a upper cut.

Bowser returned the favor by ramming into Pac-man into a car. Pac-man was damaged, but that wont stop him! Pac-man called upon the other NAMCO mascot's and had them attack bowser, finishing him off.

Nega man shot a death laser at Pac-man. Pac-man tried to land a finger on him, but he couldn't. nega man kicked Pac-man high into the air and did a smash attack on him, knocking into the ground.

"I would kill you! But I got more business to attend to!" nega man shouted as he dashed off. Pac-man dashed off after him to save the day.


	2. The battle rages!

E3 is over, Mario, Kirby, Samus and Sonic were watching E3. "These matches get better and better every time!" Mario stated. "Well you all did out up some fight for the most part." Samus said as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Ha! She beat the crap out of you in front everyone!" Sonic shouted as he jammed his finger in Kirby's cheek. Kirby rolled his eyes in annoyance as Mario and Samus giggled.

(PAGE BREAK!)

"BOOM!" A wall exploded, reviling Nega man and PAC-MAN?! Pac-man and nega man were doing dragon ball z like fighting all over the smash mansion. Pac-man did a smash attack to nega man, nega man recovered and threw saw blades at Pac-man, who barely dodged them, but the mii characters weren't so lucky.

Everyone gasped, NO one would had thought that Pac-man would ever be in smash bros. "Pac-man here?!" Toon link shouted. "ALRIGHT GUMBALL! THIS ENDS NOW!" Nega man shouted as he shot a death laser at our yellow hero.

Pac-man smirked, than after that he blocked it with a 8 bit fruit. "BOWSER! SICK HIM!" Nega man ordered. Bowser appeared and did a double kick attack to Pac-man, knocking him right into Mario.

Pac-man got, and faced Nega man. "I Don't care how much people wanted you in this game! I'm going to take over this world and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Nega man shouted.

Pac-man amirked again, because a few other smashers joined him. Bowser roared in fury as he shot a big fire ball. Pac-man thought he was a goner, until Rosalina blocked it with her wand. "Giving it up you Mega man knock off! You-a-lost!" Mario shouted.

"Oh i'll be back, and when I did I have not one, but 2 Ultimate weapons unleashed!" Nega man as he and Bowser vanished.

Mario looked at Pac-man, who was just scratched. "Pac-man are you okay?!" Mario asked. Pac-man didn't reply, he slammed a note on Mario's head that read "I SIGN UP FOR SUPER SMASH BROS!"

"Are you sure, despite saving the world it can get pretty chaotic!" Mega man stated. Pac-man didn't care, he has to join smash bros in order to save the day, but what drove him to do it? To find out how to hell to save the world of course!


	3. The introduction

"Is that Pac-man?!" Toon link asked. Pac-man smirked at the cartoon warrior. "Hey-a-Pac-man how's it going?" Mario asked. Pac-man shrugged. "Well what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Pac-man pointed at a Bowser toy and than mega man. "Wait? Bowser's back and a new villain?" Zelda asked. Pac-man nodded, than he balled his fist as if he were saying. "I have to stop him!"

"Oh I get, you think you can join us because you got to save everything do you?" Samus asked. Pac-man didn't smirk, he got serious. He got into a fighting stance, he may have been hurt, but he'll take down anyone an order to save the day, Samus did the same.

"Let's see if there's more to you than Kirby!" Samus shouted. "OH YOU CAN GO BURN IN BOWSER'S CATSLE!" "HEY!" Ike shouted. Pac-man and Samus stopped in a flash. 'Dude she's just joking! Haven't you heard of a joke?" Ike asked.

Pac-man rubbed his head, not understanding. Peach giggled as Pac-man got ticked off. "Yeah us smashers tend to play around a lot, so allow to introduce myself, I am greninja, a pokemon, and these are my fellow team mates, Pikachu, Lucario and Charzard." "PIKA!" "Greetings" "ROAR!"

Pac-man gave them all a thumbs up and a wink. "Surely you remember us right?" Mega man asked. Pac-man nodded his head, but he LIED. He never seen them a day in his life! But how than this be? What time paradox could Pac-man hove gotten into? Guess the only way to find out is to tune in on PAC-MAN AND THE SUPER SMASH BROS!


	4. Slight changes

Mario and Pac-man were walking down the hallways of the smash mansion, Mario was showing him a tour. "And this is Master hand's office!" Mario stated. Pac-man looked and saw the office. "Speaking of master hand, here is the hand himself!" Mario shouted as a Huge white glove appeared.

Pac-man was in shock, not believing this was happening. "I know it's not you expected but hey what are you gonna do? Any way! I am master Hand and I welcome you to smash bros as our guest of honor!" Master Hand shouted.

Pac-man winked at Master hand and walked off with Mario. "And here is your room, your sharing with Sonic!" Mario stated. "Well it's you and me the 2 cool mascot's who put clothes where it matters!" Sonic shouted as he slapped Pac-man's back with a smirk. Pac-man smiled weakly, he wasn't weak, but confused, who were these people?

"And his your roommate Palutena!" And with that, a woman with green eyes and hair appeared. "Hi! I'm the goddess of light but you can call me palutena!" She shouted. Pac-man just waved his hand.

Palutena raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked. Pac-man shrugged. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay! If you-a-need me i'll be counting my 5000 50 dollar bills!" Mario shouted as he walked off.

Palutena was a bit confusion of Pac-man's non speaking ways. "(That's odd, I have never met a person who doesn't not speak, I wonder why?)" She thought in her mind.

Link and Kirby were talking. "So you want another sword fight huh?" Link asked. "Yep I owned you in brawl!" Kirby shouted. "Oh yeah! I beat you in melee! We both have 1 win and this breaks the tie breaker!" Link shouted as him and Kirby dashed off. Paulentina looked at Pac-man who walked off. Although Palutena was even more confused, she knew she HAD to find out the answer to this question.

But will Pac-man stay here long enough for her to find out? Stay tuned!


	5. Pac-king you past

Everything seemed okay for Pac-man at the moment. Meeting fellow mascot's, driving with Mario again, and even getting a chaos appear up his a55 by Shadow was fun. But no matter which way he put it, he can't seem to remember ANY of them.

For the most part, it would be natural. Pac-man rarely made deal's with Nintendo, so he really wouldn't remember them. But the wasn't the case if Pac-man couldn't even remember Mega man, Mario or Sonic.

Mario, Sonic and Mega man are 3 of the each most iconic characters of all time, surely he had to meet them at one point in time, but it just doesn't seem like he did.

Pac-man signed and keep on walking.

(PAGE BREAK!)

After getting his A55 handed to him by Pac-man, Nega man had think this one threw an order to figure out how to kill them and take over the video game universe. Bowser walked in with a soda.

Nega man just sat there angrily than pouted. "What's the matter, Got you A55 handed again?" Bowser asked. "OH SCREW YOU YOU A55H0LE!" Nega man shouted. Bowser chuckled as Nega man raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" "If you wanted to kill the smash bros, just call king dedede." "What's A dedede?" "He was a Nintendo villain who somewhat help me fight the smashers." Bowser stated.

"(COWBOY LAUGH) THAT'S THE TRUTH!" Nega man turned his head and saw dedede himself. (After 20 minutes of talking later) "BING!" Nega man and bowser were at dedede's castle. (If you watch Kirby right back at ya, you would know where this leads to.)

2 monsters appeared, A monster that almost looked identical to Godzilla and one that looked like Shadow the hedgehog, but his strips was white with a purple outlining. nega man was impressed, but dedede wasn't much. "What kind of monsters are those?!" he shouted angrily.

The Godzilla like monster roared, frightening the obese penguin. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am dark the hedgehog, and this is my friend, Asylus." Dark stated as Asylus roared again.

"Well here you go Kind d! Our top 2 monsters!" N.M.E salesman stated. "That better be true! or i'll sue ya!" dedede shouted. "Now, I think you have some trouble with some certain Nintendo characters and a oversized tennis ball?" Dark asked. Nega man grinned evilly, he knew he could crush the smashers as easy as playing the first Pac-man.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Pac-man proceed to walk helplessly through the smash mansion. Rosalina, Luigi's girlfriend, grew worried and rushed to him. "Pac-man what wrong? Is something troubling you?" She asked.

Pac-man grabbed Rosalina, shoved her through a door, looked both ways and closed the door. "(Sign) I can't seem to remember any of these people, not even Mario." Pac-man said.

Rosalina's raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well ever since I ended up in here , I hardly know anybody here!" Pac-man shouted.

Rosalina gasped, than signed. "Are sure you can't remember anything in the slightest?" She asked.

Pac-man shook his head. "Look, i'll see what I can do but in the mean time, stop looking so blue okay?" She said. "Okay but what am I gonna do until then?" Pac-man asked.

Well his question was answered. Sonic, Mario and palutena. "Hey pacster! We were just about to go to Nintendo City, wanna come with?" Sonic asked. Pac-man eyed Sonic in disgust, thinking: "(HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PACSTER?!"

Rosalina clearly knew what pac-man was thinking, so she just rubbed his head than kicked him out the door. "Well I take it as a yes!" Sonic shouted. Pac-man just rolled his eyes, if there's ANYTHING he remember, NOTHING'S forever here to stay.


	6. Pac-man and Mega man do not mix

In this chapter, our ultimate yellow fighter was walking until he stopped and saw Mega man. Strangely, Pac-man has memories of him and Mega man fighting Ryu and Jin in downtown. (Anyone getting where i'm going with this?) Although he was on a mission to stop Nega man and figure out what's going on, he couldn't help spending time him.

So pac-man decided to walk up to Mega man who was sitting at a table. "Hey mega man! Long time no see! it's been years since I last saw ya!" Pac-man shouted. Mega man raised an eyebrow, he didn't know what Pac-man was talking about.

"You lost weight man, remember when we fought Ryu and Jin in downtown?" Pac-man asked. At that moment, Mega man's confused smile turned into a fury raging frown as he gashed his teeth.

A couple of smashers backed away, even Samus! "So I take It you won't chicken out this time won't ya?" Pac-man asked. Mega man practically had steam coming out of him as multiple thoughts of killing Pac-man in the most agonizing ways possible came to his mind.

Wii fit trainer just was walking until she looked at the furious robot. She anime sweat dropped, Mario informed everyone that don't mention street fighter x tekken to mega man at ALL COST!

Pac-man continued to talk while mega man hit his breaking point as the second Pac-man turned the other way while talking, Mega man pulled out his flame sword and was 3 seconds from turning Pac-man into a fried cashew.

"Oh boy, looks like Megs is gonna is turn into an overcooked rice ball!" Kirby shouted. Wii fit trainer pulled Pac-man away right before Mega man could slice him like a pizza cuter.

Pac-man eyed Wii fit trainer in confusion. "Look sorry about that but in case you had or had not notice, Mega man kinda of doesn't like it when you talk about that!" Wii fit stated with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean? he did great, although he did slightly get his butt kicked." Pac-man replied.

Mega man couldn't take it anymore, so he went right up to Pac-man and screamed these words:"THAT'S BECAUSE THAT'S WAS NOT ME YOU OVER GROWN STUPID TENNIS BALL! HONSTLY DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE THE SAME OBESE MAN YOU THOUGHT WAS ME?!" Mega man screamed.

Pac-man was confused, not saying anything. "Alright Mega man he didn't mean it so you can calm down now!" Wii fit said. "NOT UNTIL HE ANSWERS MY QUESTION! WELL GET ON WITH IT!" Mega man screamed.

"Wait? So that was your cousin?! Boy you 2 are identical!" Pac-man shouted in relief. "Wii fit, please get him far away from me before I kill him." Mega man said calmly. Wii fit signed as she grabbed Pac-man and walked off.

(PAGE BREAK!)

After that mess, Wii fit and Pac-man were in Wii it's room, it was the smash gym of course. "Pac-man can you please be more careful! I mean did you not see the fire in his eyes?!" Wii fit asked.

Pac-man shook his head quickly with a big a55 smile. Wii fit signed again as Mario and Sonic came in. "Geez! Who was screaming? I couldn't even get pass windy hill zone!" Sonic shouted.

"Nothing, just a minor set back about street fighter and that other game." Wii fit said in relief.

Mario face palmed himself quickly. "Oops! I-a-forgot to say rule number 2, don't talk to Mega man about that game!" He shouted. Wii fit and Sonic both eyed the plumber in confusion/annoyance.

"What was rule number 1?" Pac-man asked. "Crush Sony and Xbox of course!" Mario shouted. "Well good luck with that I gonna to chat with megs!" Pac-man stated as he began to walk until Sonic grabbed him.

"Hold it fellow mascot I don't think Mega man wants to see you now or ever again." Sonic said. Pac-man had a question mark above his head as he rubbed it. Than at that moment, Wii fit's stomach growled as she placed her hands on her stomach.

'Well all of that chaos gave me an appetite, let's go to Nintendo city and grab something!" Wii fit said as she rubbed the back of her head while laughing nervously. "Hey i'm not done taking a way past cool nap!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh well!" Wii fit stated as she, Mario and Pac-man began to walk. Sonic thought about it for a minute than shouted, "Hey wait up I have to go get my member ship card!" Sonic shouted as he ran to catch up with them.


End file.
